Adolescentes y adultos
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: "Había pasado de ese amor infantil a un amor más maduro. Donde el sentía que desfallecía al verla. Un amor intenso propio de un adolescente." En vista que he tenido muchos review negativos hacia el yaoi, pues les traigo un fanfic hetero de Trunks y Mai.
1. Manteniendo a raya los impulsos

A la tierna edad de 8 años había aprendido lo que era un beso. Un día ya de noche se encontraba durmiendo cuando de pronto le vinieron ganas de ir al baño. Se levantó, fue al servicio e hizo sus necesidades. Ya de vuelta escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de la habitación se sus padres. Su curiosidad fue más grande y decidió ver por la rendija que es lo que pasaba. Lo que encontró le sorprendió de sobremanera. Jamás, en los años de vida que tenía, había visto ni una sola demostración de amor entre sus padres. Él pensaba que no lo eran, puesto que jamás si quiera se habían dedicado alguna palabra cálida. Pero esa noche sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos.

Allí se encontraba Vegeta y Bulma. Como hombre y mujer compartiendo un beso, pero no un simple beso. Uno apasionado que denotaba el estado de pareja que ellos sostenían. Era un beso fogoso, con ansias y lleno de tintes de competición para saber quién dominaba a quien. Por supuesto Trunks no vio nada de eso. El solo observó el amor que se tenían sus padres. Feliz regresó a su habitación. Mañana le contaría a su mejor amigo lo que había visto. Se acostó nuevamente en su cama y pensó que a él le gustaría besar a una niña para saber cómo se siente, pero él no iba al colegio, estudiaba en su casa y por ende no conocía a ninguna fémina solo a Marron. Pero ella era literalmente un bebé. Frustrado se volvió a dormir. Ya le platicaría esto a su amigo.

A la edad de 12 años la conoció. Se encontraban en el barco donde celebrarían el cumpleaños de su madre. Era una inmensa fiesta, llena de comida, juegos, gente, en fin. Todo para divertirse. En el barco se encontraba una niña que tenía su edad aproximadamente. Pelo negro, sedoso, liso y hermoso. Sus ojos del mismo color reflejaban belleza. Vestía con un traje verde que le quedaba a la perfección. Trunks quedó mudo al verla, jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie. Con el valor y confianza que lo caracterizaban fue hacia donde se encontraban y le habló.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- En eso llegó su amigo, Goten y quedó confundido por lo que veía ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Pues bueno…nosotros-comento el pequeño niño azul. Era un ser bastante extraño. Se miraron entre ellos y salieron corriendo por los pasillos. Antes de irse la niña de pelo negro les devolvió un enorme diamante. En ese pequeño encuentro sus dedos se rozaron. Fue efímero, pero sintió como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

-¿Quién es la chica, Trunks?-pregunto Goten quien se encontraba a su lado -¿Es tu amiga?-

-Claro que no, es mi novia-dijo sobrado. La verdad él quería ser siempre el mejor en todo y eso incluido las relaciones afectivas.

-Vaya ¿Enserio?-dijo emocionado Goten

-C...claro-se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Desde ese encuentro ellos se quedaron en la corporación capsula. Supo que se llamaba Mai y actuaba siempre con madurez. Era muy inteligente y perspicaz. Por ello cada vez que pasaba con ella, más se enamoraba. Pero Mai no lo tomaba en cuenta. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse de ella, esta lo rechazaba. Se alejaba y lo miraba con enojo.

Pero todo fue peor cuando llegó su Yo del futuro. El Trunks niño vio claramente como Mai le gustaba su yo del futuro. Veía esa mirada cálida que le dedicaba, ese sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero Trunks no era de rendirse, por ello aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar con ella y decirle lo genial que era. Como aquella vez que su amigo el perro se tropezó y ella le dio una bandita.

-A mí me gusta cómo eres-le dijo, pero ella otra vez no reaccionó de la mejor manera. Su yo del futuro estaba muy confundido, pero entendió una cosa. En todas las realidades él se enamoraría de Mai. Eso lo hizo sentirse feliz, él estaba destinado pasar su vida con esa mujer. Lamentablemente esta no tomaba en cuenta a su versión infantil. Siempre vio a Mai como una adulta atrapada en un cuerpo joven y aunque nunca lo hablaron explícitamente, él sabía que ella si era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Pero eso a Trunks no le importaba, el la amaba por cómo era. Una mujer valiente, decidida que arriesga todo por un fin. Eso le volvía loco.

Cuando todo el conflicto con Goku Black terminó, Trunks del futuro tenía que volver a su tiempo junto con Mai del futuro. Pero antes de irse le dedicó unas palabras de aliento y de cuidarse mutuamente, a sus versiones de niños. Mai por fin había expresado un poco de afecto a su versión niño. Eso lo había dejado más tranquilo y por fin pudo regresar a un futuro más brillante

¿Pero qué pasó con Trunks del presente? Pues nada. A medida que crecían, ella jamás mostró interés amoroso. Seguían viviendo allí y también iba al colegio que él y Goten asistía. (Le había alegado a su madre hasta el cansancio. Él quería ser un adolecente normal e ir a un colegio normal, por lo que Bulma ya rendida lo dejó ir a un colegio regular pero con la condición que fuera con Goten) Y así los 3 habían terminado en colegio (Mai fue por insistencia de Bulma. Ella sabía lo madura que era esa niña por lo que sabía que iba a cuidar a ese par de saiyayines idiotas)

Goten había tenido un despertar a los 15-16 años. Se había convertido junto a Trunks en los populares de las clases, pero a diferencia de su amigo el si había sacado provecho de esa situación. Había sido mucho más despierto que su hermano y su padre en temas románticos. Todas las chicas se le confesaba y este no rechazaba a ninguna. Amaba a todas las mujeres. Siempre estaba de cita en cita, escapando de sus entrenamientos "obligatorios" que su padre le insistía en tener. Pero a él, en verdad no le interesaban. El planeta tierra estaba en paz hace años ¿para qué seguir entrenando? Pero su padre estaba obsesionado con ser el más fuerte, por ello los arrastraba consigo. Goten prefería salir y besarse con las féminas de su clase. Trunks siempre escuchaba las aventuras de su amigo, sorprendido como podía tener tanta mujer a su alrededor. Pero lo que Trunks no se daba cuenta que la otra mitad de la clase moría por él. ¿Y cómo no? Un joven alto, pelilila, con un físico esculpido por los dioses. Con esa mirada profunda que derretía a cualquiera. Pero a él no le interesaba nadie más que Mai.

Había pasado de ese amor infantil a un amor más maduro. Donde el sentía que desfallecía al verla. Un amor intenso propio de un adolecente. Y hablando de Mai, se había convertido en una jovencita preciosa. Esbelta, alta, con el pelo negro largo y sedoso. Ojos coquetos, piel blanca y muy atlética e inteligente. Era una de las mujeres más populares de la clase, pero al igual que a Trunks ella no le interesaba nadie. Jamás, en los años que la llevaba conociéndola, había demostrado algún interés por alguien.

Esta situación frustraba a Trunks. Cada vez que ella se acercaba a él o lo rozaba con sus dedos este explotaba por dentro. Sentía una necesidad por tocarla más a profundidad, por besarla por hacerla gemir. Como buen adolecente, las hormonas las tenía a flor de piel. Su amigo le daba como consejo que estuviera con alguna de sus compañeras, pero este respetaba demasiado a las mujeres para hacer semejante burrada.

-Eres un idiota Trunks-le decía Goten-no sé cómo puedes aguantar esos impulsos-

-Pero no es correcto-decía con el ceño fruncido.

-Si sigues así vas a morir virgen y solo. Entiende Mai no te toma en cuenta- Y parecía que Goten tenía razón.

-Es que tu no lo entiendes ¿Te has enamorado?-le decía firmemente

-Ese no es el punto. El sexo y el amor son cosas distintas-Goten evadía ese tema. La verdad el jamás había crecido con un modelo de romántico al cual admirar. Su padre permanecía más afuera que con ellos en la casa, por lo que nunca vio un gesto de amor entre sus padres. Claro, se cuidaban a su manera pero parecían más compañeros, amigos que una pareja casada. Por ello él no tenía una idea clara del amor en sí y odiaba hablar de ese tema. Él prefería ser libre, amarlas a todas a su manera y gozar de la vida.

-¿No crees que estamos muy pequeños para el sexo?- Trunks era una persona muy correcta. Había crecido con una mujer fuerte como madre que le enseñó a respetar a las féminas. "Trunks jamás te aproveches de ella, no seas como tu estúpido padre que no entendía nada de cómo tratar a las mujeres. Tienes que respetarlas, no hacerles nada que ellas no quieran y por sobretodo amarlas y hacerlo todo con amor. Lo mismo va con el sexo" -¿Tu ya lo hiciste?-preguntó un poco sorprendió. No solían hablar de temas de sexualidad. La cosa quedaba en "Hey, me bese con tal persona y salimos en una cita. Fue entretenido" y ya.

-C...Claro-pero era una mentira. Goten tenía la fama de ser un buen amante, pero él no se había atrevido a hacerlo aún porque no sabía cómo hacerlo y no quería arruinar toda su reputación. Al llegar a la edad de más curiosidad su padre no estaba presente. Se encontraba entrenando con un niño llamado Ub y venía de vez en cuando a su casa y casi siempre pasaba más rato con su madre que con él, por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle. También una opción era su hermano. Pero Gohan era muy reservado. Claro que lo había intentado

_-Hermano ¿Podrías darme algún consejo sobre sexo?-Goten era un tierno niño de 14 años. Gohan había abierto sus ojos sorprendido. Su hermanito dulce, tierno e inocente le preguntaba sobre ese tema. Sobre ESE tema en específico. Este comenzó a reír nervioso, sudaba frio. No sabía que comentarle._

_-¿No...No eres muy pequeño?-_

_-Hermano, ya estoy grande-frunció el ceño._

_-Pues…bueno…yo-no podía decirle. Sentía mucha vergüenza. Jamás había tenido la charla, por lo que él tampoco sabía qué hacer en esta situación. Así que hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Huir. Fingió que Piccolo lo llamaba y salió corriendo del lugar. Goten suspiró_.

-¿Enserio y con quién?-pregunto Trunks con más curiosidad que morbo. Pero al darse cuenta de la pregunta tan desubicada que hizo, se arrepintió-no, olvídalo no me digas-dijo rojo como tomate.

-El punto Trunks-hizo un además para que olvidaran el tema-es que debes arriesgarte y hacerlo. No puedes vivir masturbándote solo en tu habitación- Vaya que su amigo se había vuelto desinhibido. Se sonrojó a más no poder por la declaración de su amigo.

-P..Puede ser-dijo nervioso . En parte tenía razón. Él ni si quiera había dado su primer beso, esperando a Mai. Ya basta, tenía que tomar el toro por las astas como se dice- Gracias Goten, que haría sin ti-le pasó un brazo por su espalda. Él era su mejor amigo y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle

-Claro, tonto. Para eso estamos-sonrió confiablemente. Trunks se había decidido. Esa noche sería todo o nada. Al regresar a la corporación capsula se fue a su habitación. Se dio un baño, se puso algo más cómodo y bajó a cenar. Estaba toda su familia cenando en paz. Ya al terminar vio como Mai se levantaba excusando que debía estudiar. Este la miró cuidadosamente. Esperó un tiempo prudente y se levantó con la misma excusa. Fue hasta la habitación de la pelinegra, toco la puerta y espero que le abriera.

-¿Trunks? ¿Qué ocurre?-este sin responder entró a la habitación. Cerró con llave y se quedó apoyado en la puerta mirándola-¿Trunks?...¿qué…?-

-Mai-la interrumpió-desde hace años siento muchas cosas por ti-ella se sonrojó por la confesión súbita que le había dicho-pero tú no me has tomado en cuenta. Por ello decidí pasar a la acción-Se fue acercando peligrosamente a la pelinegra, paso por paso. Esta sintió un poco de temor.

-Trunks..Yo..-había llegado al otro extremo de la habitación. No tenía más escapatoria. Además que él era mil veces más fuerte que ella. Asustada lo único que hizo fue taparse con sus brazos, intentando protegerse. Este la encerró con sus brazos, posicionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Con una mano tomo su rostro. Se miraron fijamente. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, su boca se encontraba mediabierta, como invitándolo a besarla. Este ya con la mente nublada no pensó en las consecuencias de su acto y simplemente el beso. Al principio Mai no correspondió a su beso, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban ella fue cediendo.

Al principio fueron solo roces de labios, pero la temperatura subía y el beso se volvía cada vez más y más fogoso como el que había visto hacía muchos años atrás entre sus padres, Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, tenía un sabor exquisito. Su mano libre fue viajando por su cuello, sus senos, su cintura y su cadera. La tomó con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para lastimarla. Ella estaba en un trance, pero por ese apretón que le sacó un gemido la despertó. Esto estaba mal.

Lo empujó con toda la fuerza que poseía y salió corriendo de su habitación. Trunks quedó confundido. Pensó que le había gustado ese beso, por la forma que estaba correspondiendo. Más frustrado que nunca decidió dejar las cosas hasta ahí por ahora. No valía la pena perseguirla. Con una erección más que notable en su pantalón, volvió solo a su habitación a atenderse a sí mismo. Maldita sea, había quedado peor que cuando no hacía nada. Pero ya una vez probado esos besos no podía dejar de sentirlos. Los necesitaba y vaya que lo lograría como sea.


	2. ¿Celoso, yo?

-Ay Goten ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?-preguntó una pelirroja despampanante.

-Lo siento-le agarró el mentón y lo acercó a su rostro. Le plantó un beso sensual, degustando los labios color carmesí de la mujer-debo irme-se fue hacia la puerta y desapareció por esta. La mujer suspiró. Nunca podía llegar mas lejos con Goten ¿Es que acaso no le gustaba? Su cara se hundió en sus manos. A pesar de que le hacia mal verlo, no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba.

Goten huyó del lugar. Otro día, otra fémina, otra erección en sus pantalones. Mierda, esa forma de actuar lo iba a matar algún día, de eso estaba seguro. Caminó por las calles, ya estaba oscureciendo. Debía irse a su hogar o su madre lo iba a crucificar si no llegaba a tiempo para la cena. Al pasear por las calles su mente empezó a divagar y a cuestionarse su vida. ¿Por qué no podía comprometerse? ¿Por qué no podía ir más allá con cualquiera de sus amantes? ¡Tanto miedo sentía de hacer el ridículo? No, algo le decía que era otra cosa.

De repente le vino un flashback de su niñez. _Tenía alrededor de 11-12 años. Se encontraba entrenando con su hermano, como cada mañana. Cada vez se volvía más fuerte y mas ágil. Gohan lo felicitaba por el avance que tenia día a día. En ese entonces le encantaba las artes marciales. Su hermano había dicho que ese día no podían seguir entrenando como siempre lo hacían. Tenía algo que hacer._

_-Seguro que te juntaras con la señorita Videl-era obvio._

_-¿Q…ue..que? Goten…por favor…yo- Goten rodó los ojos. Si, era un niño pero no era estúpido sabía que Gohan le gustaba Videl. Se le notaba cuando la miraba y como se sonrojaba cuando ella le hablaba o le sonreía. _

_-Ya, no importa. Me iré a la casa. Ya debe estar listo el almuerzo-le hizo un gesto de despedida y emprendió vuelo directo hacia su hogar. Al llegar, encontró su casa en un extraño silencio. Recorrió las habitaciones, cocina, baño pero no encontró a su madre. Salió al patio y allá, a lo lejos, sentada en una roca se encontraba. Este se acercó corriendo pero se detuvo al seco, a unos metros de distancia. Su madre, su fuerte e imperturbable madre estaba llorando. Goten quedó de piedra. Jamás la había visto en ese estado. _

_-Estúpido Goku. No te importamos en lo más mínimo ¿verdad?-¿Goku? ¿Su padre? Él lo había visto muy poco. Desde que terminó la batalla con Majin buu, el pasaba entrenando día y noche por ahí, pero claro que de vez en cuando llegaba a la casa. Por ello no le encajaba esta escena con la imagen que tenía de su padre. Un hombre bondadoso, amable y alegre ¿Por qué su madre decía aquello?-Siempre nos dejas solos, siempre me dejas sola ¿Qué acaso no me extrañas, no me deseas, no me amas?-rompió en llanto una vez más. _

Desde ahí supo que el matrimonio de sus padres era un fraude. El, que creía que eran la pareja perfecta y que se amaban. No era tan así. Su padre pasaba ausente, su madre lloraba sola por los rincones. El creció sin una figura paterna al cual acudir ante cualquier situación. Desde aquello el había tomado una decisión. No quería casarse ni tener pareja. Eso no funcionaba, todos terminaban divorciándose o siendo indiferente con su cónyuge. El no quería eso, el no quería ser miserable y arrepentirse de haberse casado. El quería ser libre, el quería amarlas a todas y que ellas lo amaran a él.

Pero la verdad es que jamás se ha enamorado enserio. Nunca ha sentido lo que su amigo Trunks a sentido por Mai. Nunca se le ha apretado el estómago por ver a alguien o se ha sentido feliz con saber la existencia de esa persona, o esperar algún gesto o indicio de interés por parte de esta. Nada. Y así estaba bien ¿O no?

-¿Goten?-el miró en dirección a la voz que pronunció su nombre. Era una adolecente rubia, con ojos azules, de consistencia menuda, pero muy hermosa. Era su amiga Marron.

-Marron-la abrazó-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te encontrabas en el internado de señoritas, de la ciudad del este-

-Sí, bueno. La verdad es que odiaba ese lugar-sonrió inocentemente-me costó convencer a mi madre, pero aquí estoy-

-Me alegra mucho-siguieron caminando. Sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección-¿Irás a una escuela por aquí?-

-Sí, de hecho iré a su escuela-dijo emocionada-pensaba contárselo mañana en el almuerzo familiar de la señora Bulma, pero ya que estas aquí…-rió. Siempre le había gustado su sonrisa. La comparaba con la de un ángel.

-Que bien, seremos compañeros de colegio-saltó emocionado. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con la rubia -bueno, aquí me separo yo. Debo ir a mi casa-la abrazó de nuevo-nos vemos mañana-miró a en todas las direcciones, viendo que no hubiera nadie en las calles y emprendió vuelo. De pronto se detuvo, su cara denotaba terror. Ella se enteraría de su horrible comportamiento. Y eso le preocupaba. Quizás ella lo juzgaría. Sacudió su cabeza, no tenía porque. El era como se le daba gana y Marron tenía que aceptarlo como era. Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a su casa.

El al llegar, intentó pasar desapercibido por la puerta, ya que era más tarde del horario impuesto por su madre. Pero había quedado en shock al ver semejante espectáculo que estaban motando sus padres en la entrada. Ellos se encontraban abrazados. Jamás los había visto en esa situación. Claro su mamá si abrazaba a su padre cuando este se encontraba herido o en peligro, pero nunca había sido al revés.

Goku abrazaba a Milk, como si este tuviera miedo al perderla. Ella había quedado anonadada. Jamás su esposo demostraba ningún sentimiento romántico para con ella.

-¿Goku?-dijo despacio. Este se separó e iba a decir algo cuando miraron a la entrada y vieron a su hijo menor. Los dos se sonrojaron y se separaron al instante- H…Hijo, no te sentí llegar. Ven pasa, en un segundo estará la cena- Este entró sin hablar, pasó por delante de su padre y le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza, frunció el ceño y se fue a sentar a la mesa. Goku no entendía el comportamiento de Goten ¿Le había hecho algo? Le restó importancia y se fue a sentar a la mesa. Cenaron tranquilamente. Goten pidió permiso, levantó su plato, lo lavó y se fue a su pieza. Cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama. ¿Qué Había sido eso? Tenía que averiguarlo. Así que cuando ya nadie se encontraba en el comedor, este salió de su dormitorio y se dispuso a espiar a sus padres.

Se encontraban los dos en el dormitorio. La luz se encontraba encendida, por lo que estaban despiertos. Escondió su Ki y se puso detrás de la puerta mirando por la rendija. Milk se encontraba acostada en la cama. Llevaba un sencillo pijama de dos piezas, con manga larga. Su pelo estaba suelto, ya hacía mucho que se lo había cortado, pero no dejaba de ser bello. Goku se estaba quitando su ropa de entrenamiento. El siempre dormía con una musculosa y un bóxer. Al estar listo se acostó en su lado correspondiente de la cama.

-Goku- Milk estaba nerviosa ¿Qué había sido lo de den ante? No me digas que el se iba a volver a escapar por años para entrenar. Se deprimió, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

-Milk-la miró seriamente. Goten se sorprendió, muy pocas veces su papá hablaba de esa forma tan seria- Yo…-Milk cerró los ojos. Ahí viene-lo siento-¿He? ¿Que había sido eso?

-¿He? ¿Goku?-

-Te he hecho tanto daño y yo…-la abrazó otra vez – no quiero perderte- Goten no cabía en su sorpresa. ¿Era su padre? ¿Goku? No podía creerlo. Jamás en sus 17 años de vida había visto una actitud así por parte de él.

-Goku-empezó a llorar. Finalmente el día que tanto había anhelado había llegado. Su marido se había dado cuenta que ella era su esposa y que la amaba. Por ello no se había separado de él. Porque sabía que muy en el fondo Goku la amaba. ¿O si no porque estar tantos años con una mujer que no querías, a tu lado?

-¿Por qué lloras-le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a secar sus lagrimas-¿Estuvo mal?-

-No, tonto-le tomó las manos y sonrio-lloro de felicidad. Te amo mi Goku-se acercó al rostro de su marido y lo beso. Goten huyó del lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No quería ver a sus padres tener sexo, después le darían pesadillas. Se dirigió a su pieza y se instaló en su cama. Vaya, no podía creerlo, sus padres se reconciliaron, después de tanto tiempo. Siempre se había preguntado porque su mamá no se divorciaba de él. Quizás siempre guardo esperanza. Sonrió, debía admitir que aquello lo llenaba de felicidad y ternura.

Mai intento huir de Trunks a toda costa durante esa semana. No quería verlo o mas bien no podía verlo. Jamas le había contado su gran secreto a ningún integrante de la familia Brief. Ella no tenía 17 años, ella tenía más de 50 años (tampoco iba a decir su verdadera edad, he) No podía estar con un adolecente, por más que le gustase (si, desde hace un tiempo había descubierto esta atracción por Trunks) Quizás su yo del futuro no tenía problema y no se acordaba de ese gran detalle, pero ella técnicamente no era esa versión del futuro.

Suspiró, hasta ella se estaba enredando con ese hilo de pensamientos. Así pasó evitándolo todo el tiempo. El sábado, la señora Bulma había organizado una fiesta familiar. Ella pensaba excusarse, pero la señora Bulma insistía que ella ya era parte de la familia, que la veía como su hija. Eso la alegró, jamás se había sentido así. Tuvo una infancia difícil. Huérfana desde muy temprana edad, no le quedó de otra que acercarse y seguir al señor Pilaf. Si bien, no tenía porque. En ese grupo encontró amigos y gente con quien compartir. Aunque el emperador fuera un poco severo, no le importaba. Porque nada que un poco de manipulación y astucia femenina no pudieran arreglar.

El sábado había llegado. Se levantó, se bañó y se arregló. Se puso un conjunto sencillo de falda y camisa. Algo que le agradaba de ese cuerpo era que no tenia ninguna arruga, su piel era suave y debía admitirlo. Se consideraba atractiva.

Ya todo el mundo se encontraban en el patio de la corporación capsula. La gente animada, conversaban, comían y bebían a gusto. Ella vió a Goten y se iba a dirigir a hablarle pero se detuvo. Al lado de el se encontraba Trunks. Baciló un momento, pero ya era muy tarde. Goten la había visto y le hizo señas para que se acercara a ellos. Suspiró y se resignó. Caminó hacia sus amigos, pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta que no se encontraban solos. Antes Yamcha y Tenshinhan les tapaba la vista de la tercera persona que se encontraba allí.

-Marron-dijo sorprendida-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- no esperaba ver a la rubia allí. Pensaba que estaba estudiando en un colegio lejano.

-Mai-la abrazo efusivamente-que bueno verte. Yo me encuentro bien, muchas gracias-sonrio-estas muy guapa-Mai se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-G...gracias. Tú igual estas muy bella-

-Jajajaj, eres tan tierna-la abrazó otra vez.

-Si No es genial, estamos al fin junto los 3. Como los tres mosqueteros-Goten hizo un ademan de sostener una espada en sus mano. Todos rieron.

-Sí, es cierto. Aunque seríamos 4 en ese caso-miro intensamente a Mai. Esta desvió su mirada avergonzada.

-Nadie dice que no podemos ser 4 mosqueteros- Goten siempre fue muy ocurrente.

-Bien iré a buscar un jugo-Mai se retiró deprisa del lugar. Fue al bufete y se sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso y comió algunos aperitivo que se encontraba por ahí. Estaba lista para volver, pero la imagen que vio le hizo cambiar de parecer. Marron y Trunks se estaban abrazando ¿El motivo? Pues no tenía idea. Esa escena le provocó que su corazón se encogiera y su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su habitación, ya no tenía ganas de seguir en la fiesta.

**Con el grupo de amigos.**

-Oye, quiero ir a una fiesta ¿no saben de alguna?-pregunto Marron. Se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, comiendo exquisitos platos, preparados por los mejores chefs del mundo.

-Creo que el próximo sábado hay alguna-dijo Goten-te confirmaré ¿Vale?-

-Sí, gracias-le sonrió-la verdad es que estar en el internado era de lo más aburrido del mundo-

-Te creo, aunque no es como si nuestra escuela fuera de lo más entretenida ¿cierto Trunks?-

-…-

-¿Trunks? Oye….TRUNKS-

-¿Ah? Perdón ¿qué decías?- se encontraba distraído. Mai no había vuelto. Otra vez lo estaba evitando. Toda la culpa lo había tenido él mismo. La había besado y eso puso las cosas raras entre ellos ¿Se arrepentia? Ciertamente no. Tenia que hablar con ella.

-Te decía que nuestro colegio es muy aburrido-

-Sí, tienes razón. Oye iré a buscar algo-sin mas excusas se levantó del asiento y se adentró a su casa. Fue hasta la habitación de la pelinegra y sin previo aviso entro. Esta se encontraba acostada en su cama- con que aquí te encontrabas-cerró la puerta detrás de si-

-T…Trunks…yo-

-Me has estado evitando-

-No…yo…-pero no podía negarlo, era cierto.

-Pensé que te había gustado ese beso-con cada palabra pronunciada, se acercaba mas y mas al lugar donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

-Trunks, yo…no…esto está mal-se levantó de la cama y caminó, alejándose de él. Algo le gritaba ¡peligro!

-¿Por qué? Si lo disfrutabas-llegó hasta donde se encontraba y la arrinconó contra la pared-Mai, no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte-cerró los ojos aspirando fuerte-me vuelves loco-su aroma era lo mas delicioso que había olido jamás.

Algo en Trunks había despertado después de ese beso. Era su instinto más bajo, su instinto primitivo de su raza que solo decía: ¡ve y cógetela! Ya no aplicaba la razón, su parte humana ya no existía en esta situación.

-Trunks…-no podía moverse. También lo deseaba pero su mente le gritaba lo incorrecto de la situación pero su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese ser. Trunks le tomó el mentón y la beso. Al principio no hubo movimiento por parte de Mai, pero poco a poco empezó a perder la cabeza y a corresponderle. Un beso ardiente, lleno de lujuria pero por sobre todo amor. Amor por parte de Trunks.

El celular de este empezó a sonar con insistencia. Sin querer interrumpir el beso intentó ignorarlo, pero era demasiado. Era su amigo Goten. Se había ausentado de la fiesta mucho rato ya. El mundo sospecharía. Mai lo miraba, con el pecho agotado, los labios entreabiertos, rojos y húmedos. El pelo desordenado.

-Lo siento, ya continuaremos-no quería ir, pero debía.

-No…yo-Trunks pensó en lo linda que se veía. Le besó la frente y se dirigió con sus amigos. Ahora Mai había quedado mas confundida que antes. No podía ser, no había podido detenerlo por segunda vez y ahora le correspondió mas que antes. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Había llegado la fiesta que había hablado Goten. Era de sus compañeros de colegio. Una casa perdida por la ciudad, con mucho alcohol, música a tope y adolecentes ebrios.

-A esto me refería-Marron empujo a sus tres amigos hacia adentro del lugar-Mai ¿Me acompañas al baño?-

-Eh, si-se dirigieron al baño.

-¿Vamos a tomar unos tragos?-Le preguntó Goten a Trunks.

-Claro- se dirijieron a la cocina. Habia un arsenal de botellas de alcohol por todos lados. Dios, quien realizó la fiesta no había escatimado en gastos.

Empezaron a jugar juegos donde implicaron el acohol como castigos. Tdos en la fiesta terminaron ebrios, excepto Mai. A ella no le gustaba tomar en demasia. Quizás una cerveza y ya. Vio a sus amigos bailando y cantando a todo pulmón las canciones de moda. Trunks vio que ella subía las escaleras. Quizás iba al baño. Estaba tan ebrio que no vio la oportunidad para estar con ella. Solo siguió bailando con Marron y Goten. Movian sus cuerpos como si la vida dependiera de ello. En una Marron se tropezó con ella misma y cayó hacia donde se encontraba Trunks. Este sin poder sostenerla, perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo con tan mala suerte de que sus labios se juntaron.

Goten miro la escena atónito. Sin saber porque le entró una ira indescriptible. Mai que justo había salido del baño le entró una enorme tristeza. ¿Con que solo estaba jugando con ella? Ahora se daba cuenta. Un puberto con las hormonas alborotadas quería follarsela, solo porque era la única mujer que vivía con ellos. Salió por la puerta dispuerta a huir de la escena.

Goten separó a la pareja y le gritó en la cara a Trunks

-¿OYE QUE TE PASA?-

-G..goten, oye yo-intentó ponerse de pie a duras penas. Mierda, había tomado mas de lo habitual- tranquilo-

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTE TRANQUILO. VEN Y PELEA-se pusó en modo ataque.

-Goten tranquilo-dijo Marron. Se asustó, si ellos pelearan en este lugar todo se haría añicos.

\- Tranquilizate-Trunks lo agarró por los hombros. Pero este fue mas rápido. Se safó de su agarre y con impulso le aforró un combo en el rostro. No había medido su fuerza y le propinó un golpe fuerte. A Trunks le dolio y se enojo. No entendía que coño le pasaba a su amigo. Se había vuelto irracional- pues si quieres pelear, peleemos afuera. Aquí no-estaba ebrio pero no era estúpido. Sabia que si alguno se transformaba en supersaiyayin la cosa iba a ponerse fea.

-Bien-salio por la puerta y sin importar que lo viera alguien se fue volando. Fuera de la cuidad había varios acantilados y llanuras que podrían utilizar para su encuentro.

-¿Estas seguro?-lo detuvo Marron. Sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

-El se lo buscó-iba a emprender vuelo, pero la rubia lo detuvo-Deja que se le pase, ya se quedará dormido y lo iremos a buscar- No era un mal plan. Optó por hacerle caso a su amiga. Pidieron disculpas por el desorden y se fueron del lugar. Cada uno se dirigio a su casa, pero Trunks fue al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo. Lo busco sintiendo su ki, no se encontraba lejos de allí. Fue volando y lo encontró. Se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo. Este rodó los ojos y se lo llevó a su propio hogar. Si la señora Milk lo veía en ese estado lo iba a aniquilar.

Al otro día Goten despertó con una resaca de los mil demonios, al igual que Trunks. Goten sentía vergüenza ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? ¿Por qué había querido buscar pelea con su amigo?

-Trunks ¿Estas despierto? – Trunks había optado por dormir en una pieza de invitados en el primer piso. Allí habían dos camas. No se iba a poder a su amigo en estado etílico, hasta llevarlo al segundo piso.

-¡Qué quieres?-gruñó debajo de las sabanas.

-Disculpa lo de ayer. No sé que me pasó-

-Si, lo noté. Pero no importa-volteo y miro a su amigo-tienes una cara de mierda-sonrio

-Tu también-le lanzó una almohada-Gracias por lo de anoche-

\- No fue mi idea. Yo si quería golpearte. Agradecele a Marron- Goten se sonrojó ante ese hecho. Ella se preocupaba por el.

-Bueno, ya la veré en el colegio.-


	3. Comprendiendo todo

_Se encontraban en una montaña, mas específicamente en la montaña Paozu. Estaban corriendo por el prado, el aire danzaba junto a ellos. Trunks era el más rápido del grupo. Sin ningún esfuerzo cruzo el rio de un solo salto (claro podía volar). Tenían que llegar a la otra orilla. Más allá había una planicie perfecta para el juego que tenían en mente los infantes._

_-Bien pan comido-dijo cuando llego a la otra orilla-oigan, vengan rápido- agito sus manos, indicando que cruzaran luego la orilla. Estaba impaciente. _

_-Allá vamos-Goten se encontraba junto a Marron, una pequeña niña de 8 años –Vamos Marron -Goten se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, incitándola a que realice lo mismo._

_-Goten, yo no sé volar-agachó su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Odiaba sentirse un estorbo. Siempre era lo mismo, ellos eran más grandes y fuertes. Todo el tiempo querían pelear o entrenar y Marron no tenía práctica en esas áreas. Sus padres no querían que pelease y saliera lastimada. _

_-¿No?-volvió a tierra firme-bueno, no importa. Yo te llevo-sonrió cariñosamente._

_-¿He?-subió la mirada y vio esa cálida sonrisa. Siempre Goten le trasmitía confianza, la hacía sentir bien, feliz y a gusto._

_-Sube a mi espalda-se agachó y esperó que ella subiera -Vamos o Trunks se va a enfadar- Veía del otro lado la cara de hastío del pelilila._

_-S...Si-lentamente se posó en Goten. Rodeó el cuello del joven con sus delgados brazos. Este agarró sus piernas y juntos atravesaron el pequeño río que cruzaba la montaña. Fue tan solo un instante pero ella sintió toda la calidez que emanaba su espalda, él sintió la suavidad de la piel ajena. _

_-Gracias-sonrió la niña, ya una vez en la otra orilla. Él se quedó viendo esa sonrisa. Siempre la había encontrado hermosa y angelical._

_-De nada ¿Vamos?- sin decir palabra le tomó de la mano y juntos corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Trunks. Ella se sonrojó por el gesto, pero no le desagradó. En más le gustó. Goten no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, para él era una amiga y tomarle la mano era normal. Él se la daba a Trunks y no pasaba nada, pero ella era una mujer, a pesar de la edad. No se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la rubia ni del pequeño calor que empezaba a subir por su rostro. _

¿Por qué se había enojado tanto en esa fiesta? ¿Por qué quería pegarle a su mejor amigo? ¿Qué había hecho? De repente le vinieron unos flashback de lo que había pasado la noche anterior **"Marron se tropezó con ella misma, cayendo hacia donde se encontraba Trunks. Este ebrio perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose al suelo y con tan mala suerte que sus labios se encontraron en un beso. No fue la gran cosa. Solo un roce, pero fue suficiente para que despertaran los casi inexistentes deseos de asesinato que poseía Goten"**

¿Le había molestado el beso? Eso no podía ser verdad ¿Por qué habría de molestarle que alguien más besara a Marron? De seguro ella ya ha estado con un montón de chicos. Paró en seco, ese pensamiento le hacía hervir la sangre. Dios, mío estaba celoso ¿Por qué? Jamás había sentido nada similar. Él había estado con una infinidad de mujeres y muchas de ellas tenían otras parejas y eso nunca le había molestado de ninguna manera. Si él podía tener múltiples novias ¿Por qué ellas no? Camino más aprisa por la ciudad. Era domingo, no tenían clase, por lo que se había puesto de acuerdo con Marron para juntarse y charlar en un café que había cerca del centro.

_Al volver esa tarde a la casa, venían los 3 sucios y muy desarreglados. Había sido una productiva tarde de juego. Solían jugar a las batallas. Trunks era el villano que Goten y Marron debían derrotar. _

_-Hola chicos-saludó Bulma al verlos llegar por la puerta de la corporación-¿Se divirtieron?-Estaban los 3 sonrientes y felices. Goten veía tomado de la mano con Marron._

_-Si-gritaron al unísono._

_-Vaya, parecen hermanos-dijo Krillin._

_-Trunks jamás sería hermano de esos insectos-refunfuñó Vegeta._

_-Vegeta-lo retó Bulma- si es cierto, parecen hermanos. Espero que sigan así siempre ¿he?-les acarició la cabeza a los 3- bien, prepararé los baños- _

Claro ahora todo tenía sentido. Era como su hermana. Habían vivido juntos desde prácticamente siempre, al igual que Trunks. Y como buen hermano mayor, le daba rabia verla con otro hombre y que este pudiera hacerle daño. Si era eso. Sonrió, al fin había aclarado sus sentimientos respecto a la rubia pero… Trunks no era un mal hombre, ni un extraño. Era su mejor amigo y sabía que cualquier mujer que estuviera con él, estaría en buenas manos… ¿Por qué se enojó tanto entonces?

_-Goten ¿Ves esa chica pelinegra?-_

_-Claro ¿Quién es ella?-_

_-Ella es mi novia ¿A que no es bonita?-dijo con un tono arrogante. Trunks siempre quería ser mejor que los demás, a cualquier costo. Aunque eso implicase mentir ¿Y cómo no iba a salir así? Con el padre que tenía._

_-¿Novia? ¿Qué es eso?-inocente Goten. Nadie le había explicado cómo era el mundo aún._

_-Hmmmpp-pensó Trunks-pues alguien que te gusta, que ríes con ella, que la encuentras linda y quieres tomarle de la mano-_

_-Ya entiendo ¿Cómo Marron?-_

_-¿Marron? ¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque es muy bonita, siempre me rio con ella y me gusta tomarle de las manos. Son muy suaves- _

_-Pero ella es como nuestra hermana, niño-_

_-¿Hermana? Pero si mi hermano es solo Gohan- estaba confundido._

_-Aish, tu no entiendes nada-dijo ya un Trunks frustrado- lo importante es que yo tengo novia y tú no-se burlaba de su amigo._

_-No te creas, ya verás. Yo tendré novia también-furioso salió corriendo en busca de Marron, tenía que pedirle que fuera su novia. La buscó y la busco, pero no la encontró. En su lugar estaba Androide 18, su madre. _

_-Disculpe señora-le tomó del pantalón tirándolo, para que lo tomara en cuenta._

_-¿Si, Goten?-miró hacia abajo, tomándole totalmente atención_

_-¿Dónde se encuentra Marron?-_

_-Esta con Krillin, en casa ¿Por qué?-_

_-Es que quería pedirle que fuera mi novia-dijo inocentemente._

_-¿He? ¿Tu novia? Pues no puedes serlo Goten. Aun son muy pequeños- ¿Pequeños? ¿Por qué? En ese minuto no entendía el peso que tenían sus palabras. Para el solo era un juego de niños, una competencia entre él y Trunks. _

Llegó a la cafetería, buscó entre las mesas y la halló, pero no estaba sola. Al lado de ella estaba un mequetrefe, hablándole tan campante. Esto lo hizo enojar. Sin pensarlo mucho fue hacia ellos. Se puso entre ellos, tomo la mano de la rubia y se la llevó del lugar.

-¿He? ¿Goten?- Este no respondió. No estaba con ánimos para dialogar. Lo único que quería era llevársela de ahí -¿Goten? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No íbamos a tomar un café en ese lugar?-siguieron caminando hacia un parque que se encontraba cercano a la cafetería. Se posaron en un lugar alejado de todo el barullo de la gente, le soltó la mano. Se dio vuelta y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién era ese?-no respondió ninguna de las preguntas anteriores.

-¿Quién?-

-No te hagas, el chico con quien hablabas-gritó. Goten estaba fuera de sí.

-No…no lo sé-tenía un poco de miedo. No era el mismo Goten amable y bondadoso que recordaba.

-¿No lo sabes? Estaba a centímetros de tu cara…en cualquier momento te iba a besar-gruñó.

-Goten, no seas tan alarmista, no fue así yo…-

-YO LO VI-

-Goten-cerró sus ojos y se cubrió los oídos con las manos. Ahora sí que estaba asustada.

_Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de esto, pero su nuevo corazón no le dejaba en paz "mira ese niño" "esta solo ahí sentado en una de las bancas de tu casa, llorando, no lo puedes dejar solo" Maldijo el día en que llego a este nefasto lugar y conoció a Bulma. Seguro que era una bruja y lo había hechizado. _

_-¿Qué te pasa niño?-estaba de frente a él, con los brazos cruzados. Goten levantó la mirada. Estaba llorando._

_-Mi papá no nos quiere-empezó a llorar otra vez. Vegeta no sabía qué hacer. No era bueno para consolar gente. Desesperado para que se callara de una vez. Se sentó al lado de Goten y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, dando pequeños toques. Este no aguantó más y abrazo a su tío._

_-Sí, mi mamá estaba llorando diciendo que mi papá no la amaba. ¿Entonces su matrimonio era falso? ¿El amor no existe? Tío todo es una mentira-volvió a llorar. Vaya, le sorprendió lo maduro que era su problema. Vegeta había pensado que su pesar era "Trunks no me dio de sus galletas o me rompió mi juguete favorito" cosas de críos, pero se encontró a un infante llorando el posible divorcio de sus padres. _

_-Kakarotto claro que ama a su familia solo que es un bruto a veces-intentó decir unas palabras de aliento._

_-No, no lo hace-_

_-Escúchame niño, el pelea por todos ustedes ¿De dónde crees que saca su fuerza?- Goten dejó de llorar y miró a Vegeta. No respondió nada, por lo que Vegeta prosiguió- Y el amor si existe. Mírame a mí, un príncipe saiyayin envuelto en odio, sanguinario y déspota. Consolando un niño, teniendo una familia y una esposa-se avergonzó un poco por lo que le decía al mini Kakarotto._

_-¿Usted ama a la señora Bulma?_

_-¿Tu qué crees?-rodó los ojos._

_-¿Y ella a usted?-_

_-Está loca por mí-sonrió con sorna._

_-¿Y están casados hace años?_

_-¿Tu punto, niño?-_

_-Es posible amar por muchos años ¿no?-_

_-Dímelo a mí, sigo aquí-lo dejó de abrazar. Fue mucho por un día o por una vid._

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué **le** estaba haciendo? Dejó de vociferar cosas. Se le había olvidado ese recuerdo. Siempre creyó que el amor no existía pero siempre había tenido el más grande ejemplo de amor delante de sus narices. Los padres de Trunks. A pesar de los años siguen juntos y siguen amándose a su manera. Y ahora tenía de ejemplo a sus padres. Según lo que había evidenciado se amaban o eso creía él. Bueno la cosa es que seguían juntos a pesar de todo. Jamás había entendido ese extraño sentimiento y había optado por ignorarlo, pero lo cierto es que ya lo había sentido, hace años y lo había intentado esconder a toda costa, por miedo quizás. No quería que todo terminara igual que con sus padres. Estar atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor y lleno de rencor.

-Marron-dijo tranquilo.

-¿G...Goten?-abrió los ojos y lo miró. Allí estaba el mismo niño que recordaba.

-Al fin entiendo todo-

-¿Qué entiendes?-

_Había salido corriendo de su casa. No quería ir a ese horrible lugar. Iba a estar lejos de todos sus amigos y familiares ¿Por qué su madre era tan mala con ella? Salió huyendo al único lugar que se le ocurrió. A la montaña Paozu._

_-Aló-gritó fuera de la casa de los Son. Le abrió la señora Milk. Le explicó que tenía que hablar con Goten a la brevedad, urgente. Ella sin entender nada, la dejó pasar. Este se encontraba en su habitación. Rápidamente fue hasta allí y sin tocar entró y cerró la puerta. Goten se encontraba frente al computador escuchando música._

_-¿Ma…Marron?- estaba confundido ¿Qué hacía la rubia allí?_

_-Goten, no tengo tiempo. Escucha-este sentado en la silla de su escritorio, se giró y quedó frente a ella. Apagó la música- Mi mamá me puso en un internado. Me iré esta noche, será por lo que resta del colegio y yo…-sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas-no los veré más-sus manos taparon su rostro. Se sentó en la cama. Goten sorprendido por la revelación se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia. No podía creerlo se iría de su lado ¿Cómo podía ser así? Sintió una opresión en el pecho._

_-Marron-la abrazó, dejando que ella soltara todas sus lágrimas-no te preocupes no será para siempre-intentó animarla, pero lo cierto que él estaba igual o peor que ella. _

_-Pero, no quiero dejarlos. No quiero dejarte-lo miró a los ojos. Se quedaron un rato así hasta que se escucharon unos fuertes ruidos, provenientes de afuera. Era su madre – hasta luego-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se perdió por la puerta. Goten estaba destrozado. Su pequeño ángel se alejaría de su vida._

-Marron todo este tiempo no entendía que me ocurría-

-¿Goten?

-Me gustas Marron, desde siempre-dijo feliz-vaya, no puedo creer que sea así-empezó a reír.

-¿Qué...qué?- Ella no entendía nada ¿Se había vuelto loco o qué?

-Sí, siempre pensé que el amor no existía e intenté rehuir de ello. Negué algunos recuerdos a mi conveniencia, intente olvidarte y olvidar todo lo que habíamos pasado porque dolía. Ya no estabas a mi lado. Por eso quería estar con todas, pero no daba el siguiente paso-se fue acercando a la rubia. Le tomó las manos y siguió hablando- ¿Lo ves? El casanova que no podía enamorarse de ninguna porque ya tenía a su enamorada. Parece una novela ¿no?-rió-¿Qué me dices?-

-Yo…esto es muy repentino ¿sabes?-se sonrojó.

-Entiendo ¿No te gusto, verdad?-le soltó las manos.

-No, no es eso. Goten. Siempre te he amado, lo que pasa es que no pensé que corresponderías mis sentimientos. Vine aquí con el propósito de decirte lo que sentía pero vi con cuantas mujeres estabas y perdí la esperanza…pero ahora-lo miró a los ojos. Este no cabía de la felicidad que sentía. Empezó a reír tímidamente, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada. La abrazo y la elevó por los aires.

-Marron, mi ángel-

-Ya tonto, bájame-reía junto a él.

-Se mi novia ¿sí?-

-Claro-sellaron la promesa con un beso. Fue todo lo que habían soñado y más. Un dulce beso dado con amor.

-o-

Trunks había entrado sigilosamente a la pieza de la pelinegra. Ella lo estaba esperando. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendría. Se sorprendió por encontrarla al medio de la habitación, sentada en una silla.

-¿Mai?

-Trunks, te estaba esperando-

-Vaya Mai me alagas, yo…-

-Es mi turno de hablar-estaba con la mirada seria. Fija en los ojos claros del pelilila. Este se calló y esperó que hablara- te diré mi gran secreto-

-¿Secreto?-

\- Si, si tanto quieres acostarte conmigo tienes que saber con quién en verdad lo estás haciendo-seguro que si le decía quien en verdad era saldría huyendo y jamás la buscaría de nuevo- Mi nombre es Mai, pertenezco a los fieles seguidores del amo Pilaf, cuyo objetivo es dominar el mundo. Para ello son necesarias las esferas del dragón. Muchos años atrás, las intentamos reunir, pero un grupo de chiquillos se interpusieron en nuestro camino. Para ese tiempo yo tenía 20 años. Intentamos disuadirlos, pero no contábamos con que el chiquillo con cola de mono se transformase en mono gigante-

-¿Mono gigante?-lo interrumpió Trunks- ¿Qué estas contándome Mai?- Ella hizo caso omiso a la pregunta del chico parado en frente de ella y siguió con su relato.

-Nos derrotaron, pero no nos rendimos. Logramos juntar las esferas del dragón. Pero ya éramos unos ancianos. Contábamos con el doble de nuestra edad, por lo que el amo Pilaf pidió que nos hicieran jóvenes de nuevo-esperó y vio la reacción del joven. Era de shock. Bien, lo que esperaba-volvimos a ser unos infantes. Cuando tuvimos la edad suficiente para valernos solos, intentamos otra vez conseguir las dichosas esferas. Ahora todas estaban juntas en un barco. Y sorpresa, la dueña era la misma chica de 16 años, con los cabellos turquesas que nos topamos la primera vez que intentamos conseguir nuestro deseo-

-Espera ¿Hablas de mi madre y el señor Goku? Pero si eso pasó hace muchos años atrás como tú….-

-Así es Trunks. Lo que quería decirte es que no soy una joven de 17 años al igual que tú, tengo mucha más edad-

-¿Q…qué?-

-Por eso lo que intentas hacer está mal. Quizás mi yo del futuro no tenga ningún tapujo, pero yo sí. No puedo estar con un niño. Por años intenté reprimir este amor que te tengo-se levantó de la silla y se dio la vuelta. No quería mirar su rostro- pero me besaste y no pude resistirlo. En algún momento pensé en mandarlo todo a la mierda ¿sabes? Pero si es solo por una aventura, no vale la pena-

-¿Aventura? ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Vi como besabas a Marron-

-¿Qué? Pero si eso fue un accidente-

-¿Accidente?-se dio vuelta y lo miro. Ahora ella era la sorprendida.

-Sí, Marron se tropezó y se cayó arriba mío y nuestros labios chocaron, no fue la gran cosa-

-¿Qué...qué?-había revelado su secreto por nada. Se tapó la boca con su mano. No podía ser.

-¿Tu sientes lo mismo?-se acercó hacia donde estaba la pelinegra y quedó cerca de su cuerpo. Ella estaba en la misma posición, petrificada- No puedo creerlo Mai, soy tan feliz-le acarició la cabeza con la mano.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?-le apartó la mano.

-Sí, claro. Pero no me importa. Ahora tienes 17 ¿no?- hizo un gesto de restar importancia-no importa qué edad tengas Mai, te amo-

-¿Hee?-se sonrojó a mas no poder-pero, yo no puedo estar con un chiquillo, es ilegal es…-

-Mai-le tomó de las manos-Ahora tienes 17 ¿no? Piensa que es como si mentalmente tuvieras la edad que tienes, nadie te va a meter a la cárcel por estar conmigo. Además a mí no me importa ¿Por qué te debería importar? Nos amamos los dos, eso es lo que de verdad importa-sentía que sus palabras no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido. Pero para ella sí que lo tenía -¿Se entendió lo que acabo decir? Estoy un poco nervioso jejeje-

-S...si-dijo tímidamente. No importa la edad que tuviera, ella era una dama que se ponía nerviosa ante cualquier contacto masculino que tuviera. Trunks la abrazó. Estuvieron así un rato. Se separaron lo suficiente para sostenerse la mirada, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando. Se besaron. Un beso, donde sus lenguas se encontraron.

Las manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno. El acariciaba esos muslos suaves. Pasaba la mano sin tapujo, bajando por las piernas y subiendo por los senos. Pronto terminaron en la cama. Ella debajo de él. Tomó totalmente el control de la situación, guiándose por los instintos más bajos

-¿Estas segura?- pero no era un puerco.

-Si...si-rodeó el cuello de Trunks con sus brazos. Lo atrajo para besarlo. Pronto él fue descendiendo. Primero besándole y mordiendo despacio ese cuello. Olía tan bien y sabía tan dulce y exquisito. Fue depositando un camino de besos por su clavícula, pasando por sus senos, deteniéndose en esos botones rosa que lamió y beso con gusto. Ella gemía despacito, ese contacto la estremecía. Siguió por su estómago, descubriendo que la cintura la hacía temblar y gemir un poco más alto. Un punto sensible. Lo anotó en su mente. Pronto encontró una prenda molesta. El pantalón del pijama. Era un pequeño short, que sacó con facilidad. Beso la ropa interior. Ella gimió alta.

-N...no, detente-puso sus manos intentando tapar su zona íntima.

-Mai, confía en mí- Despendería tanta confianza y amor, que no pudo negar que continuara. El exploró esa zona, donde estaba lo más dulce de esa mujer. Beso y lamió. Sublime. Ella sentía que iba a desfallecer. Jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida. La dejó terminar. La vuelta hacia arriba la beso y preparó la zona para lo que se avecinaba. Con sus dedos gentiles masajeo y se introdujo. Primero uno, luego otro. Hasta que ella se acostumbrara y sintiera placer por tal acto. Esa noche quería darle el máximo placer a Mai, que ella gozara y se sintiera plena. Pronto había llegado el momento. Se posicionó y de apoco empezó a entrar en ella. Cálida, estrecha y húmeda son las palabras ideales para describir el interior que lo envolvía. Dolía, claro que dolía y él lo notó en el rostro.

-¿Me retiro?-

-No, quédate- Se abrazaron y el esperó un tiempo prudente para que se acostumbrara. Se besaron y acariciaron el rostro, los brazos, los pechos, todo. Se dijeron te amo mirándose a los ojos. Ella le había dado el visto bueno, se empezó a mover de apoco. No quería hacerle daño. Aunque siempre la primera vez era incomoda y dolorosa. Pero no era un dolor insoportable que no pudiera continuar, era un dolor mezclado con placer y por sobre todo con amor. Amor a la persona con quien compartes este momento tan íntimo. El siguió su labor y ella lo aprisionó con sus piernas, dándole más libertad para adentrarse en ella. Gemían al unísono. Era exquisito y sublime.

El cayó rendido a su lado, todo había terminado por ahora pero era el comienzo de algo hermoso.

-Te amo Mai-

-Y yo a ti-se abrazaron y durmieron juntos, revueltos y satisfechos. No eran expertos, pero aprenderían juntos y tendrían varios años para ello. Con paciencia, viendo que era lo que le gustaba al otro y que cosas no.

Al otro día volvieron a sus quehaceres. Todos debían ir al colegio, pero no era un día común y corriente. Goten vio llegar a su amigo, pero no veía solo. Estaba de la mano con Mai "así que lo había conseguido el muy cabron" sonrió y los saludo. Conversaron nimiedades, en ello llegó Marron, la nueva estudiante del colegio. Saludo a todos los presentes. Beso la mejilla del pelinegro. Trunks lo miró sorprendido ¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo?

-¿Y eso?-

-Bueno, las personas cambian, niño-todos rieron. Goten le pasó un brazo por el cuello a Trunks, en señal de amistad-después te cuento ¿Vale?-le guiñó el ojo.

-Claro, yo igual debo contarte algo-miro a la pelinegra. Ella le dedico una sonrisa. Trunks se sonrojó.

-Eres un cochino-se puso una mano en el corazón, en señal de drama. Después rió.

-Y tú un idiota-estaba rojo, claro. Recordó lo que había hecho con Mai.

-Oh, es verdad- Todo lo había dicho bromeando, pero al parecer todo lo dicho era cierto. Si habían hecho guarradas-bien hecho, al fin te volviste hombre-

-Cállate-salió persiguiendo a su amigo para que cerrara la boca. Ambos disfrutaban jugarse bromas y reír en la compañía del otro.

Todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Todo terminó bien para nuestros protagonistas ¿O no? Las elaciones humanas nunca eran fáciles pero con paciencia, respecto, confianza y amor todo se podría lograr.

**FIN**


End file.
